The present invention is directed to a coupling device for joining sections of a vehicle scale. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a cost effective coupling device for joining adjacent weigh platform modules of a vehicle scale, wherein installation and subsequent servicing of said coupling device are facilitated by its design.
A typical vehicle scale includes at least one weigh platform (or deck) for receiving a vehicle to be weighed. The weigh platform may be comprised of a metal framework with a steel plate deck, or the weigh platform may be comprised of concrete (typically enclosed within a steel frame). The weigh platform may be supported from beneath by a number of weighing elements, such as load cells, mechanical or hydraulic sensors, etc. When a vehicle is placed on the weigh platform, each weighing element produces an output signal that reflects the portion of the vehicle weight borne by that load cell. The signals from the load cells are added to produce an indication of the total weight of the vehicle residing on the weigh platform.
Vehicle scales, and their associated weigh platforms, can be of various size. For example, such vehicle scales are commonly of a size that is sufficient to accommodate a semi-truck trailer. Vehicle scales of such size are typically assembled using multiple weigh platform segments (modules) that are connected end-to-end to provide a full-length weigh platform.
The connection of weigh platform modules in such an end-to-end arrangement generally requires the use of couplers, numerous ones of which have been employed in the art. However, these known weigh platform couplers and coupling techniques suffer from various deficiencies. For example, known weigh platform couplers are typically difficult to install. Such known weigh platform couplers may also be difficult to service after installation, possibly requiring coupler and/or platform disassembly to perform such service. Further, known weigh platform couplers and coupling techniques do not typically permit easy correction of weigh platform misalignment.
The present invention is directed to a weigh platform coupling device and coupling method that overcomes these deficiencies. A weigh platform coupling device of the present invention and its associated method of joining weigh platform modules is cost effective, provides for simple installation and service, and results in an overall weigh platform that is structurally sound.